


Room Twelve

by xlyrawalkerx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Slash, lap dance, pole dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlyrawalkerx/pseuds/xlyrawalkerx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin had certainly never thought that he’d end up in a high-end brothel full of escorts that waited in themed rooms. The fact that he was running for president of the United States of America now made his current situation all the more unthinkable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. French Maid

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted a story on this site so I'm pretty excited! Hopefully this chapter doesn't have too many errors. Enjoy!

The club was as ritzy as Erwin had expected it would be. Plush velvet sofas were spread out around the main lobby area. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, the lights giving off a luxuriously creamy light that had the curious effect of making everybody’s skin glow with health. Not that any of the customers that frequented this place couldn’t afford healthcare. Even the prostitutes that waited behind the shiny wood doors were top of the line escorts in perfect form. There had been assurances from Mike that all of the prostitutes were checked for diseases at the start of the week and were kept on a regimen of specific foods in order to keep it that way.

  
Erwin had certainly never thought that he’d end up in a high-end brothel full of escorts that waited in themed rooms. The fact that he was running for president of the United States of America now made his current situation all the more unthinkable. Yet here he stood by the main desk a little behind Mike as the man ordered an escort for the night. He looked around, a bit wary about being in a place like this. There was a reputation to uphold here. Though Mike had assured him that there would be no issues about Erwin being seen by the press, the man was still worried.  


The politician was pulled from his reverie by Mike’s voice, announcing that the other man had found himself a winner. “Room four, Smithy,” his friend teased, dangling a key in front of Erwin’s face. “Perfect theme too. A pretty girl stranded on a desert island scantily clad in those big old palm tree leaves. Breasts all out there...” he sighed dreamily then refocused on Erwin again. “I still don’t get why you’re doing this to yourself. Just grab a room! You don’t even have to have sex with them.”  
“I guess you’re right, it’s just- Something like this feels so wrong. Prostit- I mean, escorts…aren’t good,” Erwin replied, looking around with a calm mask that disguised his true feelings of discomfort. The press always had a way of finding out. Always. He’d seen it happen too often.

  


Mike sighed heavily but patted Erwin’s shoulder in the way a long-suffering mother would to her disruptive child. “Guess I can’t force you, Erwin. But still, at least order somebody to get you a drink. Just relax, okay? You’re going to win the race no sweat. Nile Dawk don’t have shit on you.” He turned away after one last pat to Erwin’s shoulder and disappeared down one of the hallways. Off to see his escort and get laid.

  
Erwin felt even more out of place now that Mike was gone. He did want to relieve some of the tension of the presidential race but he didn’t want to let the press have any dirt on him before he even got into the office. Following the rules was something that he’d pledged to do years ago when he’d first gotten the idea to run for president. Get in there, fix the corruptions in the system, and possibly run for another four years. Yet here he was, at a brothel at the behest of his best friend.

  


As the man stood looking around the main lobby something of interest caught his eye. The person was short and would have come up to Erwin’s chest had they been right in front of each other. Erwin could tell straight away that the man was a prostitute. That French maid outfit was a dead give-away. It was so short that Erwin could see the lacy panties without the man even having to bend over. On top of the head of raven black hair there was a ruffled headband, lace cuffs on each wrist completed the effect. Erwin’s eyes trailed down to those pale and seemingly slender legs, pleased to see garter belts holding up sheer black thigh high stockings.

  


The prostitute was clicking his way through the main lobby from a door to Erwin’s left in a pair of white heels. For a man he seemed to be quite good at walking in the three inchers, which the politician was rather impressed by. He couldn’t help but watch that captivating body move across the floor and travel onward into the hallway full of escort rooms. It wasn’t until the stranger was almost out of sight that Erwin noticed the feather duster clutched tightly in the slender fingers.

  


It didn’t take more than a few seconds for Erwin to hurry closer to the front desk and throw some money onto the counter. “I’d like whatever room that man in the maid ensemble is in. No sex, just…something that doesn’t involve sex,” he insisted, having to force those words out. As much as Erwin wanted to get laid there was still that honorable part of him that denied the desire.

  


The secretary gave him a raised eyebrow before handing over a room key with a little keychain dangling from it. On that little decorative circle was a carved number twelve in flowing font. He gave the secretary an awkward smile and a nod before walking right into the hallway, continuing on past shiny wood doors to the number twelve room

.  


With a hesitant hand he turned the knob, pushing inward to reveal a lavishly decorated room. Erwin had expected something nice but this was just above and beyond that. The room was made to look like an expensive pent house in Paris, France. Every inch of furniture was covered in red velvet and lined with faux gold ropes. The walls were painted a rich, royal blue with golden fleur de lis, interrupted by the occasional portrait of famous French kings of the past. Erwin’s eyes roamed about to study the bed that had been supplied. Just like the rest of the furniture it was a deep crimson color, every pillow a luxuriously stuffed gold pile of plump to match the rest of the color scheme. The final addition to the room was a floor to ceiling pole that stood before a painting made to mimic a view of the Eiffel tower from a fancy hotel room.

  


“I’m…so sorry, sir. You didn’t hang a ‘do not disturb’ sign so I just came in to dust…how bad of me.”

  


The voice, too stiff for the situation, made Erwin jump a little and turn to look in the direction of the closet door to his left. His eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of the man he’d come to this room to see. Now that Erwin was closer to the escort he could see the finer features clearly. That raven-haired man’s eyes were hooded and bored, yet Erwin could see the storm grey color that they held and was instantly captivated. His skin was so smooth looking, clearly the work of a makeup artist. If that was the case then perhaps his whole body had been worked on. It wouldn’t be surprising as this place was as classy as a brothel could get.

  


Erwin stood there star struck while the escort stared at him, seemingly bored with the awkward silence. It took him a few more moments to remember that this man in front of him was supposed to be a French maid. He’d said something about coming in to dust and not having seen a ‘do not disturb sign’ so perhaps this was a role-play. Yet the escort didn’t seem to be that good at it. His voice was oddly stiff when he spoke.

  


The escort cocked his hips a little and tilted his head, arms crossed with the feather duster still clutched in one hand. “I’m sorry if I’ve displeased you…but I’m only doing my job. Perhaps I could put on a show for you, sir?”

  


Here was his perfect opportunity. Erwin nodded silently, trying to put on an expression of stern approval. As if he didn’t need to speak to a lowly maid who had made such an awful mistake. The escort turned away and sauntered up to the pole, running the feathers of his duster along the arm of a chair positioned perfectly for viewing purposes. Erwin followed wordlessly and sat down. His eyes trained on those pale legs incased in their black thigh-highs, straps of the garter belt lead him up to the tantalizing view of the escort’s ass in those frilly black panties.

  


“T-Tell me your name,” Erwin demanded, feeling like it wasn’t him saying those words. Somebody else had to be because there was no possible way that the potential president of the United States of America would be asking a high end prostitute for their name. A name could lead to attachment.

  


The escort glanced back at Erwin for a moment as he walked around the pole, high heels clicking on the marble tiles at the base. “Levi. My full name gets messed up all the time…and I hate messes.” He flicked the feather duster around the metal of the pole, cleaning it quickly.

  


A soft looking pink tongue swiped over a thin lower lip. Slender fingers wrapped around the shiny metal. Levi hooked one leg around the tall pole, spun himself expertly, and then came away to dance in a smooth, serpentine fashion. Yet soon enough the escort was performing elaborate flips, spins, and shows of strength on the pole that belied his slight build.

  


All the while Erwin sat staring as pale limbs propelled the small man around in a dance that would have made Erwin frustrated to try himself. He couldn’t help but wet his lips and cross his legs to hide the arousal that was growing in his dress pants. It was so terribly bad of him to be here and getting a hard-on from watching some paid whore swing himself around on a pole but Erwin couldn’t help himself. Besides, he’d already paid the money anyway so what was the point of stopping now? Levi looked so intense right then and it made the politician even more excited.

  


“Look at you go…” he whispered under his breath, so soft that he doubted even Levi could hear him. “A cat, that’s what you are. So beautiful.” The man pressed a hand against his clothed erection and rubbed a bit to relieve some of the pressure. Those damnable pants were getting far too uncomfortable. “I only ordered a dance...so stupid…” he mumbled to himself between heavy breaths. There were no rules about touching oneself in front of the escorts he supposed, so Erwin rubbed his hand a bit harder against his erection as Levi performed a split while upside down. The action revealed a perfect shot of the escort’s black lace panties much to Erwin’s delight.

  


Yet just as the sight graced his vision Levi flipped his whole body upside down and slid gracefully down the pole, back bent so that once he reached the floor his feet touched down and got him right side up again. The escort stood in front of Erwin, his hard breathing visible through the black and white fabric of the French maid costume. His cold gray eyes stared Erwin down and the politician brought his hand away from his hard-on with an almost guilty expression.

  


“I left your money with the woman at the front desk,” he stated awkwardly after a few moments of heavy silence. The prostitute merely stared harder as if sizing Erwin up like a predator would potential prey. Soon enough the tense atmosphere was broken by Levi making an exit from the room, white heels tapping across the thin carpet, the door slamming behind him. Erwin had twisted in his seat to stare after the man in a sort of hypnotized fascination.

  


Had he done something wrong? Maybe touching yourself in front of the escorts was a bad thing. But, damn, Levi was one of the most beautiful men Erwin had ever seen. Physically beautiful, yes. His voice had been a mixture of boredom, carelessness, and a stern tone like a nun teaching Catholic school. Perhaps Levi wasn’t the best at the role-playing aspect of his job but Erwin had been fully aroused just by watching that body move so gracefully. There was a strength that was hidden under a sexy maid outfit. Were there hard muscles under that soft skin? Erwin found himself imagining what it would be like to push those stocking clad thighs apart, rip the sheer black things away from those garter straps. Or maybe he’d let Levi keep the whole outfit on. In his mind’s eye Erwin saw himself tearing off those lacy black panties to leave Levi exposed, vulnerable.

  


It took a minute for Erwin to come back to himself and remember exactly where he was. Still in the chair in the Paris hotel themed room, all alone, and probably going to have to wait on Mike to be finished. The guy seriously loved taking his time with things like this. Erwin had the pleasure of being regaled by the man every time he got laid.

  


With a soft sigh Erwin got up, trying to think of all the dead or sad animals he’d seen in his life (a number that was thankfully able to be counted on one hand). With his erection slowly going back into a limp state he walked out of the room to go back to the main lobby. Thankfully he had already paid and didn’t have to make eye contact with the secretary. So once the politician was back under the cream colored light of the chandelier he sat down in a plush waiting chair with one leg over the other and arms crossed.

  


As he waited Erwin started to get the distinct feeling of being watched. He looked up slowly, hoping upon hope that it wasn’t somebody he knew or worse…the press peeking in at the front window. When the politician saw who it was he felt simultaneous relief and nervous dread. Levi was standing there, leaning against the opposite wall next to a girl around his height with strawberry blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were larger and more innocent than someone would expect from an escort. She was dressed as a librarian but with a shorter skirt than any elderly lady hushing rowdy teens would wear. The girl wasn’t staring at Erwin. She was paying attention to Levi and speaking in a soft tone. Levi’s attention appeared to be half on Erwin and half on the girl. His eyes were just as narrow and bored as they had been in room twelve.

  


Erwin looked away, trying to pretend he hadn’t just seen that intense look. Was Levi angry at him? It certainly looked that way. But Erwin had no way of really knowing that touching himself to a pole dance. Where was that stated in the rulebook of watching an escort dance around sexually? Luckily for Erwin Mike came strolling out of the hallway of doors with a satisfied grin on his face. He strode right over to stand in front of Erwin, hands on his hips.

  


“You really miss out on the good life, Winnie,” Mike teased, rolling his shoulders to get a kink out of them. “I got laid, dude. Laid. And you just sat here the whole time? I can’t believe that even you could do that. Have you even looked at all these hot people?” He gestured around at the lobby with both hands, taking in the few escorts that were still waiting around. Levi and his companion were both included in the vague sweep of Mike’s arm. “Not even you could resist this kind of temptation. So fess up, I bet you got some action too.”

  


The politician struggled to keep his expression cool but Mike’s teasing coupled with Levi’s stare were really taking Erwin off balance. He stood and grabbed Mike’s arm and started to drag him out of the lobby, out of the door and onto the street. It wasn’t until they were in the car that Erwin calmed down, letting his hand fall from Mike’s arm.

  


“Look, I got a pole dance,” he admitted in a whisper. “And they guy who was doing the dancing was standing there staring at me all the time after I got out. I-I think I might have offended him.”

  


Mike gave Erwin an incredulous look and shook his head. “Erwin Smith offending somebody? That’s news to my ears. Don’t go bullshitting me, Winnie. Spill it, come on!”

  


Erwin sighed and shook his head, cheeks turning a little pink as he remembered what had happened. He remembered how aroused he’d been while watching that man and his cruel beauty swinging around on that pole. “W-Well he was dancing and I…I touched myself. He finished the dance and just stared at me. Didn’t even say anything when I apologized,” he explained. Mike just laughed, nudging him a little. Not a single word. The politician watched his friend put the key in the ignition and start the car.

  


“You’re being a little paranoid aren’t you, Smith? At places like these you’re allowed to jack off to whatever you like. The guy is probably so used to that by now so I wouldn’t worry. What’s with you getting all worried over what a prostitute thinks of you?” Mike joked, smiling to himself as he steered the car out onto the main road. Erwin didn’t find the tease quite so funny and they spent the rest of the car ride in silence.

 

\-----------------------

 

Levi watched Erwin leave with cold eyes, folding his arms over the silky fabric at the front of his costume. The man was so weird for coming to a brothel and actually look like he felt guilty for touching himself in front of an escort. What a weirdo. He was good looking sure, but weird nonetheless.  
Petra glanced over at Levi with an eyebrow raised and a soft smile on her face. “Hey…I think you scared that one customer. Did he not pay you enough?” she asked playfully.

  


“Sure. That’s what he did.” Levi tossed his head dismissively and tried his level best to ignore the thoughts of his customer. A part of him wondered what made him so interested in the guy. He seemed familiar too like maybe Levi had seen the guy on television. But that was the least of his worries right then. “Good luck with that one weirdo tonight, Petra. He keeps biting his tongue when he walks and talks at the same time. That’s a sign of stupidity.” With that Levi turned and walked back to his room; room twelve. He had to get ready for his next customer.

  


A little bit of straightening up, dusting with the feather duster, then fixing his appearance in the prop vanity mirror and he was ready. The prostitute laid himself out on the bed, finding no enjoyment in the feeling of luxurious velvet against the parts of his skin that were laid bare. This miserable job was the bane of his existence. He’d forgotten how to enjoy sex a long time ago.

  


After a while the door to the room opened to reveal a man in silhouette, face obscured in shadow. Levi knew who the man was. He knew all too well. After taking a deep breath Levi greeted his customer with spread legs and a sultry glance. The prostitute ran the feathers of the duster against his crotch, licked his lips

  


“Why, Mr. President…What are you doing here?”


	2. Mr. President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Erwin meets with the president and discovers a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, yay, another chapter! I technically was mostly finished with it a few days ago but I got so distracted and all. But it's here now which makes me feel really happy ^.^  
> Sorry if there are problems etc it's past two am here and I'm so dead.

It was at least a week later that Erwin decided to pay the brothel a visit. Levi had been on his mind all the time when they were apart. Sights of a pale cream ass just barely peeking from those cheeky lace panties danced before his eyes during meetings with his campaign manager Erd. That lithe body twisting around the pole like it was created for that very purpose. Erwin had been brought back from his daze by Erd shouting at him to concentrate more than once per meeting and the manager was clearly becoming cross with the situation. Yet Erd was still a very rational person. He decided that the source of Erwin’s stress came from a dinner he’d be having with the president soon. Their ultimate competition for the title of president of the United States of America was not going to be an easy dinner buddy.

\--------------

Erwin was back in the brothel again. This time he didn’t have Mike with him, which made the president-elect a bit nervous about being there. However, he suspected that if he got Mike to come with him too often then the man would start to wonder what exactly was going on. While Erwin trusted his friend more than anybody else in the world, he wasn’t keen on having that judgment coming from that guy.

So that night, a week after his first encounter with Levi, Erwin was back in the club. This time the creamy light was replaced by a rosebud pink, which reminded the politician of the age-old phrase ‘red-light district’. He walked calmly up to the mahogany front desk and placed the money down in front of the secretary as casually as a jittery politician could. 

“I’d…I’d really like to have that guy in the French maid costume again. Is that possible right now?” he asked, starting to wonder if perhaps he’d be obligated to let the secretary have the money now that he’d laid it down even if Levi wasn’t available. How embarrassing would that be?

The secretary shoved the glasses she wore up her nose, tucking a strand of silver-dyed hair behind an ear. “Ah…the French room. Yes, it’s open for the next two hours or so before the next customer. It should be prepared for you right now, sir,” she said, walking to the hanging cabinet of keys and grabbing the one with the number twelve keychain. She handed it over to Erwin then sat down again to scribble at her schedule book again. Thus Erwin was left to his own devices. 

He was on the verge of tapping the secretary’s shoulder from across her desk but decided that this was probably not a good idea. Besides, he was supposed to be a suave man on his way to relieve a bit of tension with a fancy prostitute. Not an unsure oddball who kept looking over his shoulder for the press. Erwin sighed and started off past the secretary and into the long hallway of doors. 

By this point Erwin had fantasized about coming into room twelve to find Levi all laid out for him so many times that he expected just this when he finally made the exploit a reality. In hindsight he decided that maybe, just maybe, something like that wasn’t very likely to happen even in a brothel. What the politician saw when he opened the door was a scene very much like the previous encounter. The room was the same, lit the same, showed the same kind of false opulence that it had last time. This time, however, Levi was sitting on the viewing chair before the pole, dressed and ready to go. But he wasn’t awake at that moment. The escort was fast asleep in the chair and snoring ever so softly. Erwin walked inside quietly and circled around to get a peek at Levi’s face, trying to keep the escort in that peaceful state. All he wanted was a glimpse of the man’s normally stern face all relaxed in sleep.

What Erwin saw most certainly didn’t disappoint. All of the rough edges that were visible when Levi was awake were completely erased to make way for a face that was soft and free of all worldly troubles. It was then that Erwin noticed those dark circles that sat prominently under Levi’s eyes. Such a sight…it made the politician want to pick this man up and cuddle him on the bed. Not sleep with him, not ravish him until he was screaming in pleasure. Just cuddle. Erwin reached out a hand, which he ran down the curve of the escort’s cheek. As he expected the skin was soft.

Just then Levi’s eyes shot open sharply and he grabbed Erwin’s wrist in a vise-like grip. Erwin found himself staring into a pair of surprised eyes.

“Don’t fucking do that you creep.”

Erwin’s wrist was released and Levi stood up in a single feline movement. The politician took a step back awkwardly, rubbing the skin that had been caught in those strong, slender hands. “I didn’t mean to scare you…You look pretty sweet when you’re asleep.”

Levi cast his customer a critical glance over his shoulder then turned away to grab his feather duster from the vanity by the door. It hit Erwin like a flick in the nose, annoying and disarming. The prostitute turned around smoothly and gestured for Erwin to sit down in the same viewing chair as before. There was no way that Erwin could say no to that. As he watched, Levi waltzed his way up to the pole, took hold of the smooth metal, and started to dance.

\-----------------

The next day was way too long for Erwin Smith to handle properly. His thoughts were constantly in the gutter after his last appointment with Levi the French maid. Still far too distracted to deal with politics. While his thoughts were far away in that elegant brothel Erd was left to deal with the appointment scheduling. While dedicated to their cause, Erd was not happy about having to manage everything for the future president of the United States. What was going to happen if the guy did end up getting the office? Erd might as well just run for the position. He would if Erwin didn’t need babysitting like this.

It was a mere hour before the big dinner with President Dawk and Erd was not in the mood for Erwin’s love-struck puppy eyes. Really, the man was staring out of the window of their limo like his secret lover or whatever was standing there in all of their mysterious glory.

Erd sighed and reached across the space between them to snap his fingers in front of Erwin’s face.

“Erwin. Buddy. Wake up, lover boy. Mr. President isn’t going to tolerate this kind of craziness, okay? He could use ‘absentminded’ as ammo to shoot you down in the race, you know?” Erd watched Erwin snap out of that crazy reverie with all of the patience of a tired mother. Which was exactly what he felt like right then. 

The normally business-like blonde turned his head away from the window, looking as if he were just waking up from a really good dream. “Oh man, Erd…I’m really sorry it’s just that- well…How do I even describe this guy to you?” he said, voice lilting with the last few tinges from being in dream land. “He’s got these legs and eyes, Erd. Not just those, his skin and hair, all of the ways he moves! If you saw him you’d probably get me right now.”

Erd nodded slowly, reaching out to pat his friend on the shoulder. “Sure. Whatever you say, Smith. But really, a guy? A straight-up, all American like you…head over heels for some guy? I figured you for the type to marry some pretty lady or something. Not that I’m questioning your judgment.” He grinned and leaned back in his seat, crossing one leg over the other. “So where’d you meet this mystery man?”

“Oh in…” Erwin trailed off, having to remind himself of just where he’d met Levi. A brothel. Sure it was high end, upper class, and ritzy as all get out, but a brothel nonetheless. “At one of Mike’s parties a few weeks ago. Y’know, one of the catering staff. The one that Mike usually has for all of his events. I just never noticed him before last week really.”

There was an uncomfortable pause and Erwin froze, sure that Erd had figured out what was really going on. But it ended with a curt nod from his campaign manager.

“Right. Well, get this mystery guy out of your head for now. You need to keep all of your weak spots bottled up. If the president finds out you’re head over heels for a man then who knows what he’ll try. Dawk isn’t exactly a supporter if you know what I mean. Not even a closet supporter. He puts on a face for the public,” Erd said, coughing into his elbow and looking out the window. “Erwin, I really think you deserve this spot. Okay? And I think you’re going to do great things as president. So don’t ruin this for yourself.”

It felt like a fist was wrapping itself around Erwin’s heart. “Oh…Yeah, no, I’m keeping myself on track, Erd. It’s all going to go smoothly.” Erwin sighed, leaning back in his seat to study his friend. The other man didn’t say anything else, merely sitting back and staring out at the passing cityscape. It relieved Erwin that they didn’t need to talk.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence but it was a companionable one. They had no issue with that. After all the next few hours would be spent in the company of President Dawk and neither of them were especially thrilled. Beside the fact that Erwin and Dawk were rivals to the very end, the two of them shared a mutual dislike for each other. They hid it all very well and the public was none the wiser. 

Finally Erd and Erwin’s limo pulled up in front of a restaurant, the sign over the doorway announcing the place to be The Violet Violin. This particular restaurant was known among the bigwigs of politics as an eatery frequented by those looking to keep up good appearances. Inside it was richly furnished in royal purples and golds. Different food scents wafted through the multiple dining rooms where glasses clinked and wine flowed. Erwin had been here a few times himself but it was always with Mike or Erd. Sometimes he and Dot Pixis would eat here. All of those other experiences at The Violet Violin were pleasant. The president nominee was loath to let the bad memories to come taint his love of this place.

Upon entering, two of the president’s security team approached Erwin and Erd, their eyes concealed by those typical dark sunglasses. There were no words exchanged. Everybody knew what was going on here. The two men were escorted quickly through the three lavishly decorated dining rooms to a set of doors. Behind these doors was the president, Nile Dawk. Erwin had his best social appearances smile as Dawk looked up from his menu. It turned out that the man had also put on a similar smile.

“Ah! Mr. Smith, how kind of you to show up here tonight. I was beginning to think that you would be late or perhaps be too busy planning your future speeches to eat with me,” Dawk said, standing long enough to shake hands with Erwin then again with Erd. “But forget those worries, please sit.”

Erwin discretely wiped the hand that had touched the president’s on his pants leg as he sat down, smiling all the while. “I’d never dream of missing dinner with you, Mr. President. Especially in good faith on the campaign trail. But it’s good to be back in D.C as you can imagine. There’s been so many trips all over the country lately.”

The group started into the small talk in earnest. Food was chosen from the menu to the usual questions presented at these kinds of events. How was the weather in New Jersey lately? Did they expect another super storm? Which baseball team was favored to win. What plans were going to be made for next year’s Super Bowl in order to top the last year’s party. Erwin could have gotten a toothache from how sweet and ordinary the conversations were. Why couldn’t they just get down to business and talk about how much they really hated each other? Everybody in the room knew what was really going on.

Finally the meal was over and there had been no real conversation on the topic of politics. Erwin had been overly polite to Nile and vise versa. They were sitting around the table enjoying fresh plates of apple pie with healthy dollops of whipped cream on top, still chatting about anything and everything benign and normal under the sun. 

That was when Nile leaned in towards Erwin with a conspiratorial smile. “Hey, Erwin…you been to an escort club before?” he asked.

Erwin nearly spat out his drink. Nile might know about the club and that escort that he loved watching so much. He suppressed his embarrassment for the time being and shook his head. “No, Mr. President. That wouldn’t be something I would consider spending my time doing.”

“Oh don’t act so high and mighty, Smith. Every man has a few secret pleasures,” Nile scoffed, rolling his eyes. “It just so happens that mine is a little guy in a maid outfit and the prettiest eyes you’ve ever seen. Best stress reliever money can buy.”

A maid outfit….could it be? 

“Is that so? Tell me more,” Erwin encouraged, having to swallow several times in order to keep his mouth from going dry. It just couldn’t be Levi.

Nile smirked triumphantly and clapped Erwin on the back. “That’s the spirit! Well, he’s…some weird mix of French, Spanish, and Jewish. Weird, I know, but hear me out! He’s almost always in this French maid number and these heels.” The president groaned softly and Erwin felt almost violated just from the sound. “His name…oh, man, it’s so lovely to say it! And his ass is just perfect! Now...don't think I'm being mean by telling you this but I just think that you should relax sometime," he concluded. "Someimtes you have a stick up your ass the size of my dick."

Erwin felt his heart sink with dread. The president knew Levi. President Nile Dawk was sleeping with Levi and had been for who knew how long. He wanted to try and forget about Levi completely by just willing his memory away. If only it were that easy.


End file.
